


Hot Chocolate On Rainy Days

by weallfalldowneventually



Series: Be My Lover And I'll Cover You [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, ethans actually a precious baby, i hope yall enjoy, just a bunch of morning fluff, mark is absolutely smitten, mark is actually a secret wimp, theres so much love to be had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallfalldowneventually/pseuds/weallfalldowneventually
Summary: "What?""What?" Mark panics, voice wobbling slightly from the sudden adrenaline rushing through his veins."Did you just ask me to move in with you?"
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Be My Lover And I'll Cover You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691548
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262





	Hot Chocolate On Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place the same morning of one love, two mouths, but that doesn't need to be read if youre not interested in smut!!
> 
> other than that i hope you all enjoy!!

Mark's the first to wake, a pleasant warm weight laying atop of him as his eyes flutter open. He lets his eyes adjust, yawning as he carefully brings a hand up to rub the sleep from them. He has to stifle a laugh as he sees Ethan's managed to find a way to worm his way on top of him. He's actually rather impressed at the fact that Ethan didn't wake him up in the process. His hairs a mess, tuffs of his dark brown locks going in opposite directions. He resists the urge to comb his fingers through it. 

Instead, his wondering fingers find their way to Ethan's back, gently tracing a familiar path down his spine. His skin is soft and smooth beneath his calloused fingers, just another lovely little contrast between the two. Mark hums, looking down at his lovers face as best as he can. He notices a rather wet feeling beginning to pool at his chest, just by Ethan's mouth.

Something between a grimace and a fond smile falls onto Mark's features. He's caught somewhere in the middle as he realizes that Ethan's drooling on him. He can't help the little laugh that follows this realization. 

God, how he wishes he could feel this way every morning. Light and full of unabashed love for the man on top of him. Next to him. Beneath him. 

He wants it _all._

Even the current mess of drool cooling on his bare chest. 

He feels a shift above him, his laughter seemingly waking up the man currently keeping him pinned to the bed. 

"Mornin'," is muffled against his skin, before two sleepy-looking eyes look up looking for him blearily. Mark smiles, a soft early morning smile, pausing his ministrations against the others back. 

He lets his palm just rest there, splayed out against the others back, "Morning sleepyhead," he grins, eyes crinkling as Ethan puckers his lips, the smallest bit of dried saliva on the edge of his mouth. Mark simply brings a thumb up, wiping at it before leaning forward enough to kiss him. Ethan hums against his lips.

Ethan's the first to pull away, Mark leaning even further towards him, chasing his lips. Ethan uses Mark's chest as leverage to prop himself up, "We actually have to get up this time." 

"Says who?"

Ethan raises a challenging brow, "Our filming schedule, dummy." 

"But it's raining!" Mark pouts, dejected as Ethan scurries away from his grabby hands. Ethan laughs, turning to the spare drawer that holds a few extra items of his clothes. He grabs a pair of grey boxer briefs and a light blue sweater. 

"I'm gonna shower, you better be out of bed by the time I'm done." 

Mark makes a face, mocking him as he talks which only brings another brilliant smile to Ethan's face.

"Make me hot chocolate too! Since it's raining after all." 

Mark pitches his voice to be high and whiny as he continues to mock Ethan, "It's cold and I'm a whiny cry baby in the cold."

Ethan let's out a loud laugh at that, closing Mark's master bathroom door, just as the shower starts he hears him shout back, "I'm not the whiny baby that didn't want to get out of bed!"

Mark grumbles, _'yeah but you had to say that behind a bathroom door'_ underneath his breath as he stretches, a fond smile on his face all the while. 

He turns to his own drawers, fumbling through them for something to wear. He forgoes the boxer briefs and opts to just wear some dark grey sweats and a hoodie. He shuffles around his room, trying to get his body used to moving again, not used to being in bed for as long as he was. He turns, getting ready to leave his room before his eyes catch on Ethan's small spare drawer. 

It's not closed all the way, Ethan having a tendency to nudge it closed without bothering to look to see if it actually was shut. Mark can't count on all his fingers and toes how many times he's been bruised by that damn thing.

He just knows it's _a lot._

His heart catches in his throat when he thinks about getting a whole new dresser for Ethan, not just a small drawer. 

It's been on his mind for the past few weeks, heart picking up its tempo whenever he really lets himself picture it. He runs a hand through his hair, tugging along the roots as he goes. He wants nothing more than to have Ethan live with him. To live in his house, he so desperately wants to make it their house. 

_Their home._

But his throat closes up every time he goes to ask, unusual anxiety digging its nasty claws into his chest. He's never feared rejection, he's never really been afraid of much if he's being honest.

Ethan's different.

He's safety, warmth, and love. 

But he also holds Mark's whole world in the palm of his delicate hand. He has the ability to absolutely destroy his entire life, not to be dramatic, but he's not entirely certain what he'd do without him. Now that he's met Ethan, has had the wonderful pleasure of befriending him and now being able to love him so intimately, he can't fathom a world without him. He's positive he would shatter, and surely life would go on without him, but it would be a miserable life at best.

The idea that he could lose him by moving things along too fast worries him. Sure, they've known each other for years, but they've only been dating for six months. He was positive he wanted to live with Ethan, heart singing in delight at just the thought. He wanted to wake up next to Ethan, to fall asleep with him in his arms every night.

He wanted to cook meals together, to watch shitty shows on whatever media platform they decided. He wanted to know that when he came home from stressful business meetings he could look forward to seeing him at the end of the day. 

He wanted long nights, especially those nights where they both were a little too stressed and maybe it led to fights, but he wanted the small fights.

He wanted everything with him.

He wanted to be able to be there for Ethan whenever he needed him. Not just over the phone or on discord. No, he wanted to be there whenever Ethan needed him, he wanted to be the one to comfort him when the other's world was crumbling around him.

But more than that, he wanted Ethan to be there when he felt like he couldn't breathe, like life was gripping him by the throat and holding tight. He wanted to know that he could curl up into Ethan's warm embrace whenever he needed it. Most importantly though, he just wanted to be able to go home when he was having a terrible day.

But his home was Ethan now, not this house that he came back to every night. 

He lets himself just breathe, mind working a mile a minute as blankly stares at that damn drawer. He shakes his head, trying to shake every overwhelming thought from his mind. Once he's gathered himself he makes his way downstairs, taking the stairs carefully as his legs still feel slightly shaky, his nervous energy making his limbs weak. 

He gathers everything he needs to make hot chocolate, bringing out two ridiculous looking dog mugs. Ethan had demanded that they should have couple mugs and just so happened to pick two of the most ridiculous looking pug mugs to buy.

His bare feet patter against the cold kitchen tile as he makes his way to the microwave, mug and milk jug in hand. He pours a decent amount of milk before placing it in and setting it for a minute and forty-five seconds. He shuffles his way back over, grabbing his own mug and splashing a dash of milk into it.

He decides against hot chocolate for himself, instead opting to reach for his coffee machine instead. He knows he'll regret the caffeine almost immediately after he drinks it, but he can't stop himself. Just as he finishes setting up the coffee machine does the microwave beep, three long annoying beeps. They blare angrily through the kitchen, disturbing the peaceful pitter-patter of raindrops just outside. 

He rolls his neck, trying to roll out some of the tension it holds as he makes his way back to the microwave, being mindful of the hot mug, as he takes out the now warm milk. He adds a few scoops of the chocolate mix, adding just an extra little dash, making it on the side of just a little too chocolatey. 

Just the way he knows Ethan likes it.

He sets it on the counter, waiting for his own drink to finish brewing. Ethan makes his way downstairs sounding as if he were taking them two at a time with the amount of noise he's making.

Mark let's out a little amused huff of air, knowing Ethan, he probably is. 

"Hello! Sir! Is my hot chocolate ready? I'm freezing!" Ethan calls out, finally stumbling off of the bottom step, just barely in Mark's line of sight. He laughs, stirring his own cup of drink, watching the way the milk mixes prettily with the dark roast coffee. 

"Yeah, yeah, you big baby. You're hot chocolates in the kitchen." Mark stops mid- _devastatingly hot_ -sip as he takes his real first glance of showered Ethan. His hair is still wet, clinging ever so slightly to his face, framing it almost angelically. He's wearing that pretty baby blue oversized sweater he likes so much, and as he stretches Mark sees the light grey boxer briefs nestled comfortably under. 

His heart stops at the sight before him. Ethan swaddled up and beautiful as he sips at his now slightly cooled hot chocolate. 

"Move in with me," suddenly every single brain cell he's ever had seems to short circuit, allowing his unfiltered thoughts to leak through.

"What?"

"What?" Mark panics, voice wobbling slightly from the sudden adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

He smiles or tries to, the fear probably turning it into more of a grimace. "Yeah?" He responds, voice timid and questioning.

He hates himself, he hates how unsure he sounds. His confidence draining from him in an instant. He's never felt this exposed before, this vulnerable. Every nerve ending raw and waiting for Ethan's next move.

He watches the way Ethan cradles the mug to his face, using it to cover his mouth as he seems to mull it over. Mark feels like he might just have his second heart attack in this kitchen. 

Ethan pulls the mug away from his lips, the treacherous thing was hiding Ethan's smile. It goes from small to blinding in a matter of seconds, Ethan's eyes crinkly adorably with the force of it. 

"Of course I'll move in you idiot. I'd thought you'd never ask." 

"Are you serious?" Mark asks, voice high in shock.

"Yeah, stupid." Ethan laughs, bright and cheery as Mark puts down his mug, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Holy fuck, I'm gonna pass out," Mark huffs, voice light and airy, and sounding *so, so pleased.*

He can barely hear the faint ringing of Ethan's delighted laughter in the background, his own pounding heart drowning out everything else.

_He's never felt happier._

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual i absolutely love and adore amy and mika. this is just for fun!!
> 
> comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> hope you are all well and staying safe!
> 
> love ya


End file.
